


Maybe This Isn't So Bad After All

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mututal Handjobs In A School Bathroom, The Girls Are Somewhat Insensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Yosuke ends up in tears over what the girls were saying about him, Kanji goes to try and comfort him.





	Maybe This Isn't So Bad After All

Yosuke stopped running and sat down on the stairs, hugging his knees.

 

"I'm an idiot huh? Its those girls who are the real idiots, not me!"

 

"Hey, Senpai? You okay?"

 

Yosuke quickly turned away from Kanji to hide his tears. "Yeah! I'm fine!"

 

"Are you crying?" A soft thump told Yosuke that Kanji had seated himself next to him.

 

"No, of course not! Its not like I care what anyone says about me!"

 

"Of course you care; everyone cares. And I heard what you told Senpai about me."

 

"Oh? You mean about Ken?"

 

"Thank you." The soft press of a hand against his back had Yosuke jumping. "Sorry!"

 

"N-no don't be I just... you startled me." Yosuke sighed; usually being this close to Kanji would freak him out, but even though his heart was pounding in his chest he didn't feel scared.

 

"Look, if you need to cry then cry. There is nothing wrong with a man crying."

 

"It's embarrassing! Please, don't tell anyone." This time when Kanji put his hand against his back he didn't pull away.

 

"Hey, uh... Senpai can I ask you something?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Why did you keep mentioning me in regards to the last labyrinth? I mean as much as I want to forget about that damn bathhouse I get that they were similar. But was that really the only reason?"

 

Yosuke went quiet, something Kanji was not expecting. "J-just what are you getting at?"

 

"You overdo it with girls, but have never been on a date. You fixate on me and that bathhouse. Are you interested in boys?"

 

"W-What?! No of... of course not..." Even as Yosuke's cheeks flamed red he hesitated. Was Kanji right? "Look I'm sorry about that. The whole labyrinth scared me and... and I fixated on you because you were familiar territory. I knew how you would react and it helped me cope with those FOEs." Yosuke let his head drop back down onto his hands. "Maybe the girls are right and I am an idiot."

 

"Hey, look at me." Yosuke slowly raised his head to find Kanji's face only inches away from his and a weird fluttery feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. "There's something you need to know."

 

"What is it?" Kanji's lips looked soft... no! He was straight and so not looking at another boys lips!

 

"We kinda... kissed. In the first labyrinth."

 

"What? Kissed? You and me?!" Oh God he wanted to jump to his feet but his cock had just jumped to half mast and if he did then Kanji would see it and know!

 

"According to Senpai, after getting that key you did a face plant right into me. Total body contact; lips, hips, everything."

 

"Does that even qualify as kissing? It knocked both of us out. Somehow, it doesn't surprise me though."

 

"Huh. You're full of surprises today. First complimenting me, then crying because of a couple comments about you and now... I tell you that we kissed while you're all but in my arms and you're not panicking."

 

"I'm too numb to panic. Kanji, this is all a dream, right?"

 

"I wish."

 

"Yeah, didn't think so." Yosuke looked back at Kanji; his eyes were nice, warm despite being a rather icy mix of blue and grey.

 

"Senpai?"

 

"Hmm?" Yosuke knew that he was leaning in closer but didn't care. "Kanji, I need you to be honest with me right now; do you like boys?"

 

"I... yeah, I do. But I also like girls!"

 

Yosuke found himself smiling humorlessly. "Good."

 

When their lips met it sent shivers down both their spines.

 

"S-senpai?"

 

"Please, just hold me." Yosuke twisted around until he could rest his head against Kanji's shoulder.

 

"You can be an idiot but those girls weren't talking about your smarts. You are smart, Senpai. But you can be dense and reckless and that is what they meant by idiot."

 

"Hey, like you can talk. And... I know, I think that's why it hit me so hard. Because I know that they were telling the truth." Shit, was he going to cry again.

 

"D-don't cry!" Flustered, Kanji tried to pull away but Yosuke wouldn't let go.

 

"Distract me!"

 

"How?"

 

Yosuke took Kanji's hand and pressed it against the front of his pants.

 

"Woah! Are... are you sure about this? What if someone sees us?"

 

"There are phantom students all around us and none have batted an eye."

 

"I mean from our group."

 

"Oh." Yosuke's cheeks flamed. "Right."

 

"Bathroom?"

 

"Dude I am so not losing my virginity in a public bathroom stall!"

 

"V-virginity?!

 

"Oh shit!" Yosuke realized too late exactly what he had just said. "I mean... I mean I don't want to go that far. Not right now. I just need a release, and I need some help achieving it."

 

"Good, cuz I ain't ready for sex. Rubbing together and a little kissing sure but not the full ten yards."

 

"It's nine yards. I think the expression has something to do with American football."

 

"Oh right. See you are smarter than I am."

 

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of." Yosuke stood up and headed for the nearest bathroom, quickly pulling Kanji with him into an empty stall.

 

"I'm probably going to be really bad at this." Yosuke sighed even as he opened Kanji's pants.

 

"Aren't you opening the wrong ones?"

 

"No. You can unzip me."

 

"This is a complete one-sixty. Just last week you freaked about having to use the urinal next to the one I was using and now..." Kanji looked down at the hand stroking his dick.

 

"Its one-eighty and I know I just... don't care right now. Maybe tomorrow I'll look back on this as the biggest mistake of my life. Or maybe..." Yosuke broke off shaking his head.

 

Kanji's hands shook as he got Yosuke's pants open. "Hey, you're pretty big."

 

"I'm positive that yours is bigger though."

 

"One way to find out." Kanji stepped closer and pulled Yosuke flush against him with a hand on his ass.

 

"Oh." Yosuke's eyes unfocused for half a second.

 

"Thrust against me."

 

"Like this?" Why did this feel so good? He was just rubbing his dick against Kanji's.

 

"Yeah." Kanji reached down between them and started stroking both of them with one large hand.

 

This time when their lips met there was no hesitation and their tongues duelled gently.

 

Pre-cum seeped from Yosuke's slit and without thinking Kanji brushed it away with his thumb making Yosuke moan into his mouth.

 

The sound alone was too much and he creamed all over the second year.

 

"Kanji! That was quick!"

 

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect you to sound so cute."

 

Yosuke began stroking himself hard and fast, close now, but not quite there. "Damn it! Why does this happen to me? I want to cum but... but I can't!"

 

"Let me." Kanji pushed Yosuke's hand away and began jerking him, his thumb brushing the tip every second stroke.

 

"Oh wow why does this feel so good?" Yosuke buried his face against Kanji's shoulder to muffle the sounds he was making, just barely biting back a scream as he came, spraying Kanji with enough cum to fill a bucket.

 

"Feeling better?"

 

"Yeah. Thanks, I really did need this." He quickly cleaned them both up. "Just don't tell anyone that I got you off okay?"

 

"No one would believe me even if I did. Now, lets go find the others and save Rei!"

 

 


End file.
